The Difference between Good and Evil
by YuniexTidus
Summary: Minako has always liked Yaten Kou, but when she comes across a mysterious man calling himself the Venus Knight, she finds herself forgetting about her friends and her duty. When people tell her to forget him, will she listen to them or leave them MxY MxOC
1. The Meeting

**Okay, I came up with this idea when I was in a Sailor Moon RPG that involved a knight for each of the planets that was there to protect their set princess from any danger that's around. So in a way it's a kind of an 'old' idea even though I only just came up with it a couple days ago .**

**Plot: Minako Aino, the little Senshi of Love has long since made it obvious that she harbours a crush on the 'handsome' keyboarder of the Three Lights Yaten Kou, but one day when she's out, she comes across across two men fighting. Rushing over to help the one that _appeared_ to be good, she soon helped him with his fight. After the battle was over, the two started to talk and Minako soon found out that he calls himself the Venus Knight. Intrigued by this Minako starts to pull away from her friends and her duty as the Soldier of Love and when her friends try to tell her to stay away from this mysterious stranger will she listen to them, or will she give up on everything just to get to know this Knight. MinakoxYaten/MinakoxOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Sailor Moon, and the only thing in this story that is mine is the Venus Knight character xD**

It was a rather bright day this morning, and Minako Aino was not in the mood to spend it lying around her house doing nothing. So she figured that the best thing to do would be for her to go for a walk and see if she could find her friends anywhere since none of them seemed to be home right now, plus there was also the possibility of her bumping into Yaten, the thought of which excited her to no end since, well everyone knew that she liked him. Brushing a stray bit of blonde hair out of her sapphire orbs, she tied her red ribbon on her long hair the way that she normally did each morning before racing out of her house ready to face this day.

Walking down one of the streets, she glanced around quickly hearing some noises down one of the alleyways. Glancing down it, her dark orbs narrowed slightly "Who's in here?" she asked a frown marring her delicate features as she did. Not getting a response, she wandered slowly down the alleyway wanting to see just what was going on since this was normally an empty alleyway which she knew since, well she passed by this alleyway everyday. As she walked down, her orbs landed on two men standing there and seemingly fighting, one of them appeared to be evil like most of the creatures that they had fought recently.

Glancing down at the ground, she took a deep breath and smiled faintly to herself "Venus Star power, makeup!" she said aloud to go through her transformation into her Sailor Venus form. Racing over to the two men, she gave the 'good' one a look before she turned to the other one "You really must be stupid to fight in this area!" she said to him with a small smirk "This is my turf" closing her eyes for just a second, she thought about which of her attacks to use before opening them again and nodding her head slightly "Venus Love me Chain Encircle!" she called out swinging the chain so that it encircled the other man.

Glancing at the one next to her, she gave him a smile "Finish him!" she said in a rather absent tone, normally she would have done the finishing, but she figured that it would be easier if he did it since he had technically been the one in the fight. Looking away as he picked up a sword that was lying next to him, her eyes widened slightly as the other one somehow managed to get out of her chain and ran off "Oh no." she muttered softly to herself looking down at the ground, mentally berating herself for letting him get away.

Glancing back at the person next to her, she looked down at the ground getting to the point where she was going to run away when she heard him speak "Princess!" he said to her bowing down. Eyes widening, she looked at him "P-Princess?" she repeated with a small laugh "I'm no princess!" she said with a smile "I'm just Sailor Venus" she added nodding her head slightly "You know, one of the girl's that protects the innocent, you know people like you" she started backing away from him when she heard him speaking again "But you are also the Princess of Venus, the girl that I am here to protect with my life!"

Gasping softly, she turned away from him shocked that he seemed to know so much about her "Then who are you?" she asked him her voice slightly cold which was something unusual for the normally sweet and friendly girl "How do you know me?" turning to look at him again, she raised one of her eyebrows slightly awaiting his response "I am the Venus Knight" he said to her in a rather pretentious voice "I was set as your Guardian at the time of your birth, and I have long since been looking for you so that I could protect you even at the cost of my life"

Rolling her eyes at him Minako laughed "Right, your most likely lying" turning away from him, she shook her head and walked off waving back behind her in her way of saying goodbye. When she was safely out of his sight, she changed back into her normal form, the faintest of smiles visible on her features _I have to tell my friends about this!_ She thought to herself with a small sigh as she looked back behind her as she walked when she felt herself bumping into someone _Oh dear_ she thought with a small sigh, she hated it when she bumped into people, it meant that she was acting a bit like Usagi who always bumped into people.

Looking up at the person, the brightest of smiles appeared on her lips "Yaten-kun!" she said with a happy sigh "I-I didn't expect to bump into you like this" she coughed slightly "I'm sorry" she added with a small laugh "Um, have you seen any of the others anywhere?" she asked him curiously hoping that he had and not really wanting to wait for an answer from him, instead wanting to talk to her friends right now about this...person that she had just met "Their in the tea house" he responded not really looking at her. Giving him a smile that had traces of sadness in it, Minako nodded her head slightly, she knew why he wasn't looking at her, and she had learnt to deal with it. Lifting her chin slightly she turned away from him "Thank you" she told him in a soft voice before heading off to the tea house that he had been talking about, excited to see her friends.

**Okay, it's kind of short, but it's pretty much based around the meeting and that. I know it's kind of crappy, but please Read and Review. All criticisms are welcome so long as they are CONSTRUCTIVE. Any non constructive comments will be ignored.**


	2. When things start to change

**Notes: Thank you to both of my reviewers, I think I ended up answering both of the questions, but if I didn't just post more and i'll try and answer them **

**Plot: Minako Aino, the little Senshi of Love has long since made it obvious that she harbours a crush on the 'handsome' keyboarder of the Three Lights Yaten Kou, but one day when she's out, she comes across across two men fighting. Rushing over to help the one that _appeared_ to be good, she soon helped him with his fight. After the battle was over, the two started to talk and Minako soon found out that he calls himself the Venus Knight. Intrigued by this Minako starts to pull away from her friends and her duty as the Soldier of Love and when her friends try to tell her to stay away from this mysterious stranger will she listen to them, or will she give up on everything just to get to know this Knight. MinakoxYaten/MinakoxOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Sailor Moon, and the only thing in this story that is mine is the Venus Knight character xD oh and the name of the Tea House is credited to a girl that i'm in an Rp with. **

Minako continued walking for a couple of minutes until she finally reached the doors of the Weeping Willow Tea House. Heading inside, her sapphire orbs glanced around quickly in an attempt to see just where her friends were. Since today it seemed surprisingly full, it took her a little while to actually find them. Although as soon as she did, she practically raced over to them, while still making sure that she wouldn't bump into anyone or anything like that, she didn't want the others to think that she was starting to become like Usagi or anything like that.

When she reached the table, her eyes widened slightly when she noticed just who was there _Rei, Seiya, Usagi and...Hotaru?_ She thought to herself a small frown marring her features as she did, she had expected to see Rei, Usagi, Ami and Makoto, but definitely not Hotaru or Seiya. Clearing her throat slightly, she sat down while giving all of them a smile "Uh, hey." she said in a soft voice to them before looking at Seiya "How come your not with Yaten or Taiki?" she asked him curiously, her orbs watching him closely to see if he was uncomfortable by that question or anything like that since it would mean that something had happened.

"Yaten wanted to be alone and Taiki's with Ami" she heard him reply with traces of laughter in his voice. Looking away, she blushed slightly"Oh" she responded before glancing over at Hotaru and giving the younger girl a smile, it was rare that she ever saw her without any of the others like Haruka or Setsuna around, but she was really glad that the other girl was here since even though she was a normally quiet and subdued person, she was also sweet and caring and everything like that. Everything that she liked to see in her friends.

Looking away from Hotaru, she looked back at the other three again "Anyway you'll never guess what just happened to me" she said to them with a small laugh not actually waiting for a response from them or anything like that "I was walking past my usual alleyway when I heard these noises." she cleared her throat slightly "And so of course, I went to go and see what it was and I found these two people fighting." she glanced down at the table for a second before glancing up again "One of them seemed to be a youma or something like that" she shrugged slightly "I decided to go and help, and after the guy got away, well the other one turned to me and said that he was the Venus Knight and that he had been searching for me because he was the Guardian of me or some stuff like that, he knew that I was a Princess!"

She said all of this almost in one breath before finishing to see what reactions that she received from the others. Tilting her head to the side slightly she watched them closely as she saw the shocked look on everyone's faces...everyone that was except for Hotaru. Looking at her younger friend closely, she narrowed her blue orbs at him "Do you know who this person is Hotaru?" she asked her curiously with a small smile. Watching as she shook her head, she sighed softly to herself "He was really quite cute." she murmured softly almost as if she was actually talking to herself even though she wasn't and she didn't really care what the others thought at that moment "Maybe you should be careful about him Mina." she heard Rei's soft voice speaking to her.

Quickly looking around she looked at Rei raising one of her eyebrows slightly at her and shook her head "Why do you say that Rei?" she asked her curiously her voice slightly cold although as to why it was cold she couldn't actually answer. Not waiting for an answer, she looked around, her eyes landing on a rather tall, rather familiar form that had just entered the tea house. Turning to the others she gave them a smile "Thats him." she whispered waving a hand in his direction feeling a shiver of excitement going through her as she thought about him.

As she started to stand up to go over to him, she felt someone grabbing her arm and holding her back. Looking to see who was doing that to her, she laughed softly to herself when she noticed that it was Hotaru "What's wrong Hotaru?" she asked her looking at her with a small worried look on her delicate features as she did "Don't go over to him Minako." she heard her say to her in an almost whisper "Stay with us." Smiling slightly she nodded her head and sat back down where she had been sitting before then "I suppose I could stay, after all I don't really know him." she added with another laugh happy to be with her friends over anything else.

"Have you seen Yaten recently Mina?" Usagi asked her with a smile at her "He was in here not that long ago, and we know how much you...love him." she added with a small giggle. Blushing faintly Minako looked down at the ground "I, I um bumped into him not that long ago." she stated faintly "He...He was walking away from here, and I asked him where you were, but he wasn't looking at me." Frowning at them she narrowed her eyes "Why wasn't he looking at me?" she asked them a rather annoyed look on her face as she did.

"I don't know Mina!" Usagi responded with a laugh which made her comment completely unbelievable since it was rare that she ever used that laugh unless she was joking about something or was lying or something like that "Come on Usagi, tell me the truth." Minako told her with a rather pointed look at her "Well, I kind of told him that you really liked him." Minako's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head "No..." she started biting her bottom lip gently to bite back the tears that she felt coming to her eyes "I can't believe you told him that Usagi! Now he's not going to want to even be my friend anymore."

After saying that, she gave her friends a rather distraught look before shaking her head and standing up "Thanks a lot" she whispered while wiping a stray tear from her cheek and practically running out of the tea house to get away from her friends.

**Okay so that didn't quite turn out the way that i'd expected it to, but Drama is one of it's genres **


End file.
